It's Growing
by Kitsanken
Summary: It was obvious that his obsession was growing. KakaSaku


Title: **It's Growing**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Kitsanken, formerly known as Chiruken and/or Sandlewood996 and/or Kittsune  
Language: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: K+  
Genre: Romance  
Published: 03-12-06, Updated: 03-12-06  
Chapters: 1, Words: 607

* * *

**And no, I didn't "Steal" this fic from "Sandlewood996"...I've merely begun transferring all of my other fics from my "Sandlewood996" account to this one in an attempt to keep everything together and no confuse myself any further. (I have a horrible memory and trying to remember passwords for multiple accounts is a real pain.**

* * *

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**ONE-SHOT**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Studio Pierrot TV Tokyo GAINAX Aniplex SME Visual Works Cartoon Network YTV (Canada) Viz Communications ShoPro Entertainment STUDIOPOLIS, Inc. Game One Kana Video Made In Europe Cartoon Network L.A. Xystus Artsound Mexico ABS-CBN Hero Mediaset Panini Video Italia Panini Video Cartoon Network L.A. (Brasil) Dublarte Shonen Jump (Japan) Shonen Jump (USA) Shueisha Glènat España Carlsen Comics Banzai! Japonica Polonica Fantastica (JPF) " Shonen Jump (Sweden)_

_All Fanfics created by Kitsanken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

_**Author's Forward: **In answer to the Week 1 Challenge at the LiveJournal Community kakasakudrabble…and yes, I'm aware that this is super late in being written. _

* * *

_**It's Growing**_

_By: Kitsanken_

It was obvious that his obsession was growing. He'd watch her when she wasn't aware, studying every familiar feature with an intensity carefully concealed behind his mask and hiate-ate. It wasn't in his nature to needlessly give away his thoughts and this situation was no different.

He'd watched her grow from awkward and insecure child into a graceful and confident woman. He'd watched her struggle through the pain of first love and the release that came with relinquishing it. He'd watched her mature and learn patience when dealing with the minor irritations that life threw her way. He'd also watched as she dealt with disillusionment for the first time.

And through it all, all the quirks of growing up, he'd stayed by her side first as her sensei, then her mentor…and finally as her friend. It was with a growing sense of unease that he'd finally realized that it wasn't enough for him any more. His only saving grace was that no one had noticed…yet.

He derived guilty pleasure from watching her practice on the training field, going so far as to ignore his precious Icha Icha Paradise just for the chance of glimpsing her lithe body moving with deadly grace. It was a decidedly dangerous hobby that he'd developed over the years. If she discovered his secret, he had no doubt he'd be in a world of hurt; she hadn't been training with Tsunade for the last nine years for nothing. A wry smile twitched his lips upwards beneath his mask. She'd grown admirably over the years.

He dark gaze eagerly followed her swift movements, admiring the play of sunlight over her pale pink hair, enjoying the way the glowing strands swirled around her feminine form. He shifted, uncomfortably aware that his behaviour was beginning to draw her suspicious attention. At her quirked eyebrow he shrugged and swiftly pulled out the familiar comfort of the orange book, opening it and peering over the edge of the book, his attention still focused on the woman now approaching him with a smirk gracing her features.

She reached out, attempting to snatch the book from him and pouting when he held it out of her reach. "Come train with me." He considered refusing, but immediately discarded the idea and instead returned the book to the pouch on his hip as he nodded in silent acquiescence.

He led the way to the centre of the field. If he was lucky, he'd manage to land a few clandestine and well-placed touches…nothing too perverted, naturally. This was Sakura, after all. She'd never stand for anything like that, but even she couldn't object if during the course of their sparring his hands brushed against the small of her back or over her trim calf as he blocked one of her many kicks. Oh yes, he definitely had to admit that it was growing…this obsession of his.

_**Owari**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Sadly, after transferring my fics to my other account, I will lose all reviews. T_T_

_Because of this, I wish to thank everyone who left a comment under my other account (Sandlewood996):_

**tamz **

**estrela jem **

**FMA4EVER**

**the real esther**

**Haliled**

**SOMEONES-BABY-GURL**

**renuya**

**Winter Ashby**

**titimanditi**

**20FacesChizu**

**Dark Queen Anime 99**

**Necro Girl**

**JustWriter2**

**Dolphingirl32173**

**Yunagirl22**

**varjak**

Thank you ever so much for reading and taking the time to leave a review.


End file.
